Day of the Dead: A Mt Horn Story
by RealtreeGal
Summary: A quick one shot of characters in my story "The Discovery of Mt. Horn" celebrating Day of the Dead.


**Hello everyone, happy fall! I hope you all had a fun and safe Halloween. Fall is one of my favorite times of year, especially because of the harvests and hunting season. ** **Anyways, this is a one shot about Day of the Dead. Living in a basically all-hispanic community, nearly all of my friends and classmates celebrate this holiday. Every year on Day of the Dead, our Club Azteca decorates our amphitheater to turn into a giant ofrenda. Even though I'm not hispanic, I still think its a beautiful holiday, and I thought it would be cool to do a one-shot about it since others do the same for other holidays. So enjoy!**

Orange, red, and yellow leaves fell from the trees as a late autumn arrived in Mt. Horn. In Elkhorn, houses and storefronts were decorated in pumpkins, cornstalks, ears of maize, and hay bales. Windows were painted with fall scenes. Around town, signs advertised fall activities held at nearby farms and ranches, such as apple picking, corn mazes, and hay rides. In the town square, volunteers were preparing to hold the 82nd annual Harvest Festival and Pumpkin Weighing Contest. Horse-drawn carts driven by farmers were selling and offering apple cider and other goods to passerbys, who were bundled in scarves and jackets to protect themselves from drizzling rain and the crisp breeze as they shopped for the holidays. The sky began to darken as the clock in the square chimed six times.

On the south side of town was Elkhorn's cemetery. It was always beautiful this time of year, as people left flowers and fall wreaths on the graves of their loved ones, decorating them with colorful leaves and pine cones. The large grass area was a sea of red, yellow, and orange.

But tonight was especially beautiful. As the clock chimed six, graves showered in candles and marigold petals surrounded by food and drink glowed in the growing darkness. Trails of orange and yellow led to the houses of their families.

Today was the start of Dia de los Muertos, or Day of the Dead. It was a time where people from the Chechaco Keys remembered their dead family members. There were only a few Chechacan people in Elkhorn, but the dazzling decoration of the graves and homes made up for that small number.

The ancient booms of the clock reached a single story cabin a block away from the local taqueria.

Tony looked up at the clock on his wall from his recliner in the living room.

Seeing that it was six o'clock, he got up and went to the kitchen, where his wife Lydia was pulling out a batch of Pan de Muerto out of the oven. She looked at him and smiled, setting down the pan and giving him a soft hug.

"Did you light the candles?" She asked.

"I need the lighter." He said before dabbing a quick kiss on her head. She let go and he strode over to the cabinet and retrieved it.

Lydia followed Tony as they both walked to the living room, where he lit the candles on the ofrenda, adorned with marigold flowers, papel perforado, and various candles. Lydia placed the freshly baked bread on the altar as well.

Tony straighten out a couple of picture frames before the two of them stepped back to look.

At the top of the ofrenda was their grandparents back from three generations. Pictures of uncles, aunts, cousins and siblings were in frames. Pictures of his warhorse, Poncho, a couple of his comrades such as Rolland and Christopher, and their dog Bonita also graced the altar. Surrounding the picture frames were plates loaded with the deceased's favorite food, animal treats, Pan de Muertos, and beside his friends' pictures shot glasses filled with tequila and whiskey. Pillows and blankets surrounded the bottom of the ofrenda so their spirits could rest after a long journey.

Lydia wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Es encantador, cariño." She said. Tony nodded in agreement.

"Sí." He replied. "Hicimos un gran trabajo."

His eyes wandered over the ofrenda, smiling as he reminisced about the good times he'd had with his family.

His eyes came to rest on Christopher's picture. He couldn't help but sigh as a pang of sadness tugged at his chest.

Christopher had passed away seven months ago in May after his nine year battle with cancer had proven too hard to beat. He had died just a few days after he had visited him. Laying on the hospital bed, tubes and wires connected to him every which way as he was literally wasting away, he was a far cry from his old self.

Tony remembered how crushed he felt when he got the news. The absence of another of his brother-in-arms left a massive hole in his heart. He had cried many times over the next few months, even though his wife was there for him. And even though he had found some closure, the pain of his loss still lingered.

He felt a couple tears pricking his eyes as the face of Christopher, immortalized by his basic training graduation picture, flickered in the candlelight.

Lydia saw his pain and rubbed his arm.

"No llores, mi amor." She said soothingly. "He is here with us tonight. Let us enjoy his company while we can."

Tony nodded and wiped a tear from his eye.

A knock on the door startled them both.

Tony looked down at his wife. "Is it your parents?"

Lydia shook her head. "No. They said they won't be here until eight."

Confused, Tony walked over and twisted the doorknob. Maybe his parents had stopped by for a surprise visit?

Tony opened the door and was surprised to see Hailey standing in the porch light with a bag.

"Hailey!" Tony said. He stepped forward and gave her a huge hug. "Cómo estás, mijha? No te he visto en mucho tiempo!"

"Hey Tony! I'm doing great." Hailey said, returning the hug. "Work's been a hassle lately, I haven't been able to get a day off in a few months."

Tony let go of her and invited her inside.

Lydia also came up and gave her a hug. They spent some time talking, catching up on their families, work, and outside life.

"What brings you to us tonight?" Tony asked after awhile. "I thought you don't celebrate Dia de Los Muertos."

Hailey looked into her bag, becoming solemn as she did so.

"I know." She said. "But I want to change that. It's such a beautiful holiday."

Tony nodded. "I see." He looked to Lydia.

"Well, come with us, mijha, and we can see what we can do for you."

The two of them led Hailey to their ofrenda. She gasped when she saw it.

"It's so beautiful…" She said quietly, looking at all the candles, flowers, offerings, pictures and paper arranged on a colorful cloth. "How do you do all this?"

"It's for our loved ones." Lydia said, coming up behind them. "We do this for them so they can come visit us, and have a good time while they do so."

Hailey glanced behind them to the bag she left at the doorway. She became solemn.

"Actually," She began. "I have some pictures. May I put them on your ofrenda?"

Tony and Lydia spoke at the same time. "Of course." They said.

Hailey picked up the bag and reached in. Tony gestured to the ofrenda, and Hailey set to work, arranging them so they could all fit. Then she took out some offerings and placed them as well.

Tears had fallen from Hailey's eyes as she stepped back to look. Tony looked as well.

She had brought five pictures. One of them was Ranger, with a thirteen year old Hailey on his back, proudly holding a ribbon and trophy after winning the district championship for barrel racing. His coat was shining and had a youthful look, brimming with energy. He had been in his prime then. A red apple had been left for him.

Another picture was her dove, Beibeis, shown perched on a bowl, helping herself to corn at a Thanksgiving dinner. Birdseed and millet sat next to her frame. There was one of Juneau the husky, laying in the grass while chewing on a deer antler when he was just a puppy. The sun on the day that picture had been taken made his brown coat appear a fiery copper red. Dog biscuits were left for him.

Gunsmoke was there too. The grullo Waler was in a wooden frame, shown in his war tack, carrying gear through the thick snow in a blizzard, the steam from his nostrils visible as he was breathing in the icy air. There was a bag of oats sitting next to his frame

The last one was Samuel. It was a picture of him on a January hunt. He was dressed in camo, kneeling in the snow and holding up a prized deer he had nicknamed "Bowser" where he had shot on Christopher's property. He was smiling from ear to ear and with a joyful glimmer in his eye.

Samuel had died just last month from complications as a result of his alcohol addiction he had contracted after he came back from the Border War and worsened when Heather and Ash left him. He had beaten that addiction when it came time for Hailey to receive a new guardian, but by that time it had been too late. The effects of hard abusive drinking had taken hold.

It began when Hailey left for college. A simple doctor's appointment which led to a diagnosis of heart disease suddenly began to spiral out of control into an onslaught of issues. It hit Samuel like a freight train. One day he had been a seemingly healthy man, and the next day he was gaunt and pale. His hair and beard had turned grey, he looked like he was ten years older than he actually was. He was having trouble remembering things, places, and people. Rarely a day went by when you saw him with some type of IV up in his wrist. He couldn't even hunt anymore because he was so weak. He literally seemed to have deteriorated right before one's eyes.

Then the night came when Samuel was at the hospital, and the doctor said he was reaching his final hours. Hailey had skipped her continuation ed that day to be with him, and Tony left work without an explanation when he got the call.

Their families had gathered to say their final goodbyes, trying to keep things light in his final minutes, reminiscing, joking, laughing. But Samuel was so far gone he could scarcely smile. It was just Tony and Hailey in the room holding his hand when his heart monitor showed his BPM was slowing.

Samuel had turned his head to Hailey, giving her a feeble smile.

"I love you…" He rasped, his voice barely above a whisper.

Hailey nodded, fighting back tears as she returned his smile.

"I love you too, Uncle Sam." She choked. It was the best she could do. One more word and she would had burst into tears.

Samuel had smiled wider this time, a look of serene peace as he lay back.

Five minutes later, he flatlined. It was 12:13 AM.

The funeral was hard on all of them. It broke Tony's heart to see Hailey unable to finish her memoir about Samuel because she just couldn't talk above all the tears. A man so tough, so resilient, and so courageous encountered something he just couldn't overcome this time.

Tony looked at his picture, where elk jerky had been placed besides it, a fresh wave of sadness coming over him as he reminisced about the good times the four of them had shared.

But as a tear started to fall, he dried his eyes as he realized that there was nothing to cry about.

They were all at peace now. No more pain, sadness, or suffering. And today was Dia de Los Muertos. The one night their loved ones could come visit them in the real world.

Tony pulled both Hailey and Lydia close to him, watching the candles and flowers of the ofrenda fill the living room with a soft orange glow, filled with the pictures of all the ones they loved. Their family.

There would be many more nights for the grieving and sadness of their loss. But tonight, they were here with those they loved. For one night, they were whole again. And that's what mattered.

**I hope you enjoyed! Please leave your thoughts and comments in the reviews, I would love to hear your feedback. I know some of you have been waiting for an update on Discovery of Mt. Horn, that will be coming soon, life's been a little crazy with college apps and senior things. Thanks y'all! **


End file.
